


Burn The Witch

by lumifuer



Category: Logan (2017) - Fandom, Wolverine (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fear, Flirting, Implied Sexual Content, Scarlet Witch Powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2018-11-21 04:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11350131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumifuer/pseuds/lumifuer
Summary: The reader is a powerful mutant captured by Donald during Logan and Laura’s escape. Being the only person she talks to, he has to look after her even if her powers make his heart skip a beat. But is it really fear causing all this commotion?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Requested!

My steps echoed as I crossed the empty corridor. Rice wanted me to check on his newest trophy I'd captured a month ago since she was thoughtful enough to open her mouth only in my presence.

Working for Transigen meant having to deal with a bunch of fucked up and borderline terrifying shit on a daily basis. And most of it didn't bother me anyway. The kids, for one. It was a nightmare fuel for some while I was left unfazed most of the time. I could compare it to walking into a minefield, you watch your every step and even if you screw up at least you know what happens next. But the new girl? Hell, she was something different.

Imagine treading on a thin ice, one misstep and the ice breaks consuming not only you but everyone who was moronic enough to trust your leadership. But with her, there's yet another twist, there's not simply freezing water underneath, it's the darkest, coldest pit filled with something that makes your skin crawl.

That could explain my slight discomfort every time I had to pay her a visit.

But I'd be lying if I said I wasn't intrigued by her at the same time. Her powers, that is. From what I've already seen, she could manipulate reality with a mere snap of a finger or get into anyone's head successfully making her the most dangerous mutant I've had the questionable pleasure of meeting.

I stopped in front of the door leading to her cell. I looked around to make sure I was alone and took a deep breath, trying to remain calm.  
Rice didn't spare any expenses on making sure she doesn't get out and yet my heart was beating faster and faster as I was getting closer.

"Fuck that," I said under my breath and pushed the door before my instincts forced me to turn back and head into the opposite direction.

The room was shrouded in darkness save for the faint red glow coming from inside her cage.

"Hi, sweetheart," I said, trying to hide my uneasiness under a smile, "how are you doing today?"

The glow became bright enough to illuminate her face, scarlet light reflecting in her big eyes.

I lost the track of my thoughts for a second. She looked intimidating but at the same time, I couldn't take my eyes off. There was something so strangely beautiful about her.

"Oh, I am surprisingly well, considering my position. Thank you for your concern," she said with a grin so easily mistaken for a sincere one.

"So how is it gonna be today, baby? Feeling like telling me where might the girl be?"

She tilted her head in response and smiled patronisingly. The steady glow turned into a flickering light show. I couldn't say if she was getting nervous or just more amused by our incompetence.

"And if I don't?" she teased, pacing around her cell like a lioness in a cage, ready to attack at any given moment, "You're going to choke me?"

"If you're into that kind of stuff."

I came closer to the pane of glass, the only thing separating me from her. She imitated my movement and placed her palm on the material.

"Honey, you know it's against the rules," I sighed but had to keep my hands behind my back to prevent myself from accepting her silent invitation, "we wouldn't want you to end up in those handcuffs again."

"Why? You seem to be very fond of the thought."

Fuck.

"We should leave that for another occasion," I replied, the playful smile never leaving my lips even as they begun to tremble.

"That's a promise?"

I couldn't recall the last time I was so nervous around anyone. I tried to remember the fact that she was nothing more than an experiment that I was trained to deal with. But it was tough, especially when she was putting all those images in my head.

Seeing the lack of reaction on my side, she took her hand off the glass and started to carelessly play with her powers. A red wave of energy originated at her fingertips and was then sent down to her palm, creating a pulsating orb.

"You're just going to stare now?" she asked after a while, her voice was filled with amusement.

"Gotta admit, you make it hard to look away," I admitted.

"Me or my powers?"

"Both," I said before I had the chance to think this through. I was hoping she would at least appreciate my honesty.

"You don't seem to be scared of me," she said, staring me down.

I was trying my best to hold my gaze but it became too tiring since it felt like she was trying to drill her way into my skull and read all my thoughts and secrets. I looked away and she let out a disappointed sigh.

"The glass between us does make it easier," I pointed out, scratching the back of my head.

"Don't bother, it's really easy to shatter," she shrugged and to prove her words she touched the material with the tip of her finger. The whole thing fired up and then disappeared in red waves within a matter of seconds.

I froze in place, trying to guess if she's going to kill me or play with me first. For some reason, I was less scared of her in an open space compared to when I had to face her locked down in that cell.

"They will hurt you if they find out you're on the loose," I warned her. It didn't sound like a threat. It rolled off my tongue with a note of concern to it and I couldn't tell who was more surprised because of that.

"Will take them long enough, the camera's been showing the same thing for a while now."

She walked right past me and sat on the couch, patting the seat next to her. I didn't dare to move. I was feeling completely helpless.

"Be a good girl and get back into that room," I asked nicely.

"I'd prefer not to," she frowned like a kid refusing to go to bed.

"Don't make me use the handcuffs again," I smiled but I could feel my heart pounding against my chest.

She replied with an innocent smile.

"You really want to try them on me, don't you?"

I didn't know how to reply and she rolled her eyes at me. She got up and slowly walked up to me, stopping inches away from, her lips dangerously close to mine.

She was about to say something when the door flew open. I turned in the direction, seeing a few of my squadmates standing in the corridor with their guns ready to fire. They must have caught up on the record at last.

"Stand down, I got this," I said, raising my human hand.

They looked at each other, visibly confused and left the room without a word. I looked back to where she was standing but there was nobody there. I turned on my heel and felt a shiver going down my spine.

She moved back in her cell, standing right in the middle of it, with a bored smile on her face. There was no trace of her escape, even the red glow was left.

That girl was a fucking menace but for some reason, I felt a relief that we managed to avoid a shooting. I didn't want her to get injured even if she was more likely to rip us apart before we'd get a chance to as much as touch her.

I left the room, unable to grasp what was going on around me. She's buying time for Logan and Laura, the voice of reason was clearly heard in my head but I decided to ignore it. Closing the door behind, I leant against the wall, the cold texture of stone soothing my skin and helping me collect my thoughts. The only thing I could hear was my spasmatic breathing echoing in the hallway.

Hundreds of questions appeared in my mind at once but one was more striking than the others.

Why the hell did I want to protect her if she was the threat? And why didn't she snap my neck right when she had the chance? Seeing what she could do I no longer believed in Rice's precautions. She was an unstoppable force.

I was drawn to her in a way that I couldn't resist. The feeling in the pit of my stomach wasn't caused by fear. I realised that when she was standing so close to me.

And it was much worse than being afraid.

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Let’s go!” I yelled, trying to outshout the humming of the car engines and the noise of the endless shots being fired at the limo which was getting closer to the railroad crossing at a breakneck pace. Somewhere in the distance, I could hear a train that wouldn’t stop at such a short notice.

I couldn’t have had them crossing the passage but the vision of the girl’s sudden death would be just as upsetting to report to Rice. All the sounds seemed to get to me from afar, drowned out by the accelerated beating of my heart and heavy breathing. I saw the train approaching the limo which had already entered the tracks with its first wheel.

“Fuck,” I heard my own scream when the train was only a few meters away from the black car body.

Then, the real nightmare had begun. The train went up in scarlet flames which as I later found out, turned out to be a materialized beam of energy. It was lifted off the ground as if it was a mere paper form, leaving an open passage for Wolvie and the girl. The car that I’ve been riding in stopped abruptly but somehow I managed to avoid being tossed over the machine gun. Two other cars have turned back. I couldn’t blame them considering the fucking train hovering above our heads and all.

It was the first time I saw her. She was right in front of us. Her hands were forming red flames that had coated the machine. Her eyes were illuminated by the same crimson colour and her whole posture was intimidating. Wide-set legs and pursed lips were the only physical signs of the power she must have used to keep this thing in the air for so long. The black limo disappeared behind her back, veiled by numerous hills but I couldn’t force myself to care anymore. I jumped off the seat and started walking towards her like an enchanted man, admiring the subtle yet deadly movements of her fingers. With each step the world around me ceased to exist; the members of my squad, cars, weapons, the sky, sand and the ground below my feet until eventually it was only me and her. We were separated by a few steps when her energy suddenly run out and she fell on her knees with a tired cry. The heavy machine hit the ground, turning into a smoking wreck within seconds. I had to cover my face in fear of some piece of junk hitting my eyes.

When I lowered my hand, she, despite the exhaustion and situation she found herself in, smiled triumphantly. After all, her friends escaped. The grin was still plastered on her lips when one of my boys tied her hands behind her back. The two walked past me but I still couldn’t move. She turned her head and looked directly at me, sending a cold shiver down my spine.

In her eyes, the ones stripped of the scarlet light, I saw a mixture of many different emotions. From that moment on, I couldn’t get her out of my head. Her eyes seemed to follow my every move, breaking into my own head and stealing my thoughts.

—

As usual, I woke up drenched in sweat fighting for every next breath. Then I frantically looked around the room enveloped by a complete darkness and in every corner, I could see a shadow of her crimson eyes. I could have sworn that in the following second she would materialize at the foot of my bed, climb on the mattress and crawl up to me. I could never decide on one of the versions. If our faces were close enough so that she could feel my warm breath caressing her cheek, would she kiss me or slit my throat?

After our last meeting, I was even less sure of the answer. Certain that I wouldn’t have been able to get back to sleep, I pushed the covers aside and went straight to the kitchen to make some fresh coffee.  

—

On my way to the facility, I was drinking the third cup that morning. I parked my car right in front of the entrance and walked it, where I was immediately greeted by the sight of one of Rice’s messengers.

“An incident has occurred,” he informed me, making my heart skip a beat. I was sure she must have escaped but strangely enough, I wasn’t scared of what she could do. The thought of my man somehow managing to pacify and possibly harm her terrified me. I took off my glasses, feeling claustrophobic and limited.

“What?”

“We found Wolverine and X-23,” he announced. “Rice wants your people to check out the place.”

So the professor must have had another one of his little attacks. I exhaled and moved past the messenger who glared at me. “Pierce, this instant–”

“I have important things to do. Checking outdated tracks is not one of them,” I growled, turning on my heel. He wasn’t able to hold my gaze so I put my glasses back on and he quickly looked away. He opened his mouth, trying to say something but he lacked courage. Good for him. He disappeared, probably on the way to fill in a complaint.

Instead of reporting to Rice, I went to my old friend’s cell. I needed her help with adding the finishing touches to the script that had been reading itself in my head for many weeks, lacking the proper ending.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are greatly appreciated, honestly, I will love anyone who will leave a feedback ♥


End file.
